


Embracing the Season

by Avirra



Series: Star Trek/Into the Woods : Fantasy AU [4]
Category: Into the Woods - Sondheim/Lapine, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2893139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Leonard's first Christmas in Riverside. What can you give to those you owe everything to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embracing the Season

The palace was always a hive of activity, but Leonard noted that the hustle and bustle of movement grew by the day as the weather chilled and Christmas approached. Both the Queen and Prince James took a great deal of pleasure in entertaining and a ball was to be held on Christmas Eve. When questions were raised if they had enough geese ordered, Leonard volunteered to see to that in order to get a bit of time away from the swarm to breath and think.

His own father had been a miserly sort and never distributed largess - not to the church, not to the poor, not to his family. The open handedness and generosity of the Queen was still something Leonard was adjusting to, but as the Christmas season approached, he felt discontented. His natural impulse was to give back, but since having been disowned, he had little that he considered his own. He lived by means of the generosity of the Riverside royal family and, though he tried to do all he could to earn his keep, the scales never felt balanced to him.

Even now, what could he give them that hadn't first come from them? The only things he had that were truly his own were his medical tools and herbs. His mind caught up in his thoughts, Leonard did not even notice that he had passed by Spock without so much as a nod of greeting.

Spock watched Leonard's movements for another minute or two before following.

"Is there something troubling you?"

The startled reaction told Spock that Leonard had not been deliberately ignoring him. Immediately dismissing his other plans for the day, Spock urged Leonard to walk with him before checking on the geese. He knew from past experience that movement, whether in the form of a normal walk or pacing, tended to loosen Leonard's tongue. They walked silently for nearly half an hour before Spock noted that no-one was near enough to hear them.

"I ask again for you to tell me if something is troubling you, brother."

That pulled Leonard away from his thoughts. Spock rarely called him brother, but he found that he liked that connection. While Leonard had often wished he had not been an only child, he would not have wished his father on a sibling.

"It is not anything earth shattering, Spock. I am letting things bother me that likely are of little consequence."

"If they bother you, they are of consequence. Tell me and perhaps between us, we can resolve them."

"As you well know, my sire did not indulge in the festivities of the Yuletide season. Now I find myself in a place where the season is not only observed but delighted in. I find myself longing for a way to show my appreciation for all they have done for me to Her Majesty and James, but what have I now other than what first came from them to start?"

Spock considered that and then gestured toward the woods.

"What you have is the skill in your hands and the knowledge in your head. You also have the book given you by our mother. If one of her recipes is not quite what you are after, then surely you can alter it. By the laws here, what is gathered from the woods is free to all so long as the trees themselves are done no damage. What you might need that cannot be gathered can be bartered for. There is still enough time between now and the celebrations."

They continued to walk in silence for a few more minutes, but the expression on Leonard's face had shifted from sorrowful to pensive - a huge improvement in Spock's eyes. When Leonard stopped walking and began to smile, Spock stopped as well, reaching out to take hold of Leonard's shoulder.

"I will help gather what you need. You will also need a place to work."

That thought had already occurred to Leonard, as had the solution.

"I am sure that Cinderella will allow me to work in her home. She is already one that I will need to barter with."

* * *

Now that Leonard had a plan, the time before the Christmas Eve ball seemed to fly, but with the help of Spock and Cinderella, he succeeded beyond his hopes and had presents for not only the Queen and Prince James, but also for others who had befriended and aided him during the most difficult year.

There was to be a small private dinner for around ten guests with the Queen and James before the ball. Leonard, Spock, Nyota, Pavel, Hikaru, Cinderella and Rapunzel were all among those invited and Leonard knew from a casual remark he had overheard that after the dinner was when gifts were exchanged. He carefully packaged his gifts before readying himself for the dinner.

As might be expected at a royal table, food was both plentiful and of excellent quality. It was, as it was still Christmas Eve, all fish and seafood. Leonard had been told that on Christmas Day, the banquet tables would be loaded to the point of groaning with boar's head, venison, roast goose, duck, haunches of beef, a vast number of cheeses, numerous soup and even more numerous desserts - all the things made with milk and butter that had been forbidden to eat during the Advent fasting. Much as he did enjoy fish and shellfish, after nearly four weeks of that being the only meat, he was looking forward to the Christmas Day feast.

The meal was a merry one with both pleasant conversation and jesting as plates were filled, emptied, then filled again until all were satisfied. Then the platters were cleared by the servants and the Queen began presenting her gifts. As Leonard had thought would be the case, they were all finely made and costly items. Prince James presented his gifts next in a similar vein. Items were opened, exclaimed over and thanks made to the giver.

Leonard hesitated to bring out his own offerings, but encouragement from Spock and Cinderella had him excusing himself to bring in his bundle. He then began to distribute the bottles and jars. Scented soaps, lotions and oils all custom scented for the ones they were intended for. The warm scents of wintergreen, citrus, beeswax and more filled the air as the gifts were opened and sampled. He breathed a bit easier as everyone seemed well pleased with their presents.

James caught him as they all began to disburse to see to last minute touches before the ball. Leading Leonard to an unoccupied room, he cupped Leonard's face in his hands and kissed him.

"Those things. You made them all yourself, didn't you? No wonder then that I have been able to catch you this past week."

Those words worried Leonard and he looked up to gaze into the blue eyes that he loved so.

"Have I been neglecting you, James? If so, I beg your pardon a hundred times over . . ."

James kissed him lightly again to halt the flow of words.

"No, no - you misunderstand me. If anyone has the right to feel neglected, it is you. I fell into the patterns of preparing for the season and neglected to bring you along. Next year, I swear we shall do what needs be done together. As for the gifts you gave, the thought and care you put into them make them doubly precious."

Leonard felt himself blush as he murmured.

"I wanted to try and embrace the season as you and the Queen, your mother, do."

"Your efforts are appreciated, but you needn't try so hard, Leonard. The season will embrace you as I do."

They held one another close until the chiming of the tower bell reminded them there were obligations yet to be met. Advent would end with the tolling of the midnight hour. Before they separated, Leonard whispered to Jim that he had another Christmas present to give him once they were alone after the ball was over. Smiling in anticipation, James led the way to their rooms. An evening of music, dancing, food, family, and friends followed by a night with his lover? This was without a doubt going to be his best Christmas ever.


End file.
